


Enough

by Old_Dinamic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Infidelity, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Dinamic/pseuds/Old_Dinamic
Summary: Lance and Allura have troubles. They work to fix it.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! English is not my mother tongue, so if you see an error or want to say something of the text, you are free to do it!

There was a tension in the home for a while. A long time actually. Things in the past few years weren't right between them, she and Lance had been through a lot, which was mostly her fault.

She felt terrible, disgusted with herself. She was a shame of Alpha to have treated his beautiful Omega in such a humiliating way.

The infidelity had been unexpected. Both had been married for three years, they had already begun to talk about the mating mark and the illusion of having children was very present in the young marriage. An exciting future was approaching them and they could not contain the excitement, their friends were already aware of their future plans and the majority supported them.

But things got out of hand for Allura. In the last year her company had been working with her rival company. Altea and Galra struggled for years in the technology industry until they finally decided to join minds and take the market to the next level. As is already known, the fourth industrial revolution is that of technology, and what better than to be the promoters of it?

Allura started spending a great deal of time with Lotor, planning how to handle the new multi-purpose tablet project when… it happened. In summary; They both began to talk about more personal topics accompanied by a glass of rose wine, at a certain point there was a slight contact that triggered something inside her that led them to finish one on the other on the desk in Lotor's office. Allura did not come home that night.

A time passed when she could not tolerate Lance and his bright eyes full of illusion regarding their future mating. She spent days in her office at home or at the company. Doing some checking or just sitting down analyzing all of her disgusting actions. She didn't want to see Lotor, but for work reasons it was not easy to avoid him.

The other Alpha had no intention of abandoning what they had started and Allura was so weak. She could see the insecurity in Lance's eyes, so she tried to leave the hidden visits with her lover. What a disgusting word. But her wish was greater.

She thought it would all end sooner or later. Lance would be around her forever, what a mistake.

When he returned home from an encounter with Lotor… Lance was gone. The first thing she thought was that the Omega had gone shopping or was with his friends. The hours passed and her Omega did not appear, concern came to her. She called all her friends and none of them had any idea where Lance was, as a pack that left them all distressed. The alphas decided to go look for him at his parents' house and the betas decided to wait at the house in case Lance returned.

Alpha mode on Allura was already activated and she looked furious, anxious, and concerned for her partner. Beside her Keith was just grunting and Shiro trying to stay calm inside the car. But they got nothing, Lance's parents had no idea where their son was, she was about to explode and call the police when Hunk's call calmed her. Her Omega was at home.

When she returned Lance was between Hunk and Pidge, silent, looking exhausted. Immediately she approached and began to sniff him, to see if he was hurt, the other let himself do what the Alpha believed necessary.

He apologized to everyone for his disappearance, explaining that his phone had died just as he was taking care of some business with his older brothers and that those business had been more extensive than planned. They all swallowed it, for a moment Allura sighed in relief and began to caress the gland of her husband's wrist, she was surprised that she was not immediately reciprocated.

At one point while they were talking, Hunk suggested that Lance make a community nest for a cuddle session, everyone was excited making plans to see a movie and order some food. But Lance refused, which surprised them, with a tired smile he explained that he had no energy or encouragement for a pack meeting. What's more, he asked that they leave so he could spend quiet time with his Alpha. Reluctantly the others accepted, the couple went to see them off at the entrance, making sure everything was in order.

Allura was about to wrap her arms around Lance's hips when he pulled away. "Inside. Now ”, and there the fear returned, that tone, their attitudes. Lance knew it.

She doesn't remember much from that night, there are only blurry scenes of Lance screaming as he threw Lotor's shirt impregnated with their mixed scents at him. The thick tears that flowed down their faces and the pain in her husband's words.

"TELL ME SOMETHING," he exclaimed after exposing the Alpha. Lotor's shirt and testimony were on the table, there was no escape. She couldn't speak, the knot of shame was so tight in his throat. "Allura ..." his Omega's sob was pitiful, a kick to her chest.

Lotor spoke to Lance that day, telling him all about their encounters.

"I… Lance, honey…" She didn't know what to say, Lance denied with a frustrated sigh.

"That's it. We're done, Allura. There's nothing left, ”she begged they could talk it out, but Lance couldn't see her. "It makes me mad to see you."

Lance left that night. He never once looked at the Alpha, ignored her pleas and left her alone in the great house.

Months passed where Allura insisted on talking to Lance, the man had moved into his old bachelor's apartment and refused to speak to her. When there were pack meetings he did not attend and had not discussed the matter with anyone. One afternoon the alpha was so insistent that he let her pass but only to accept the deal she offered: therapy.

In therapy they spoke with a moderator, which made the flow of the conversation easier. Surely their marriage has no salvation. During the months of therapy the couple pretended to be well in front of friends and family, they did not want to cause a stir in the pack.

They finally decided to take some time. They explained the situation to their pack separately, omitted the big details (the infidelity) and only said that things were not as before.

They took two years to try again.

They returned to therapy and after extensive courtship by Allura, she managed to get Lance back. She did everything from the cheesiest and most elegant to the simplest and most honest of her heart.

When Lance returned home he doubted his place in the house, he did not make any nests or fuss, sometimes Allura doubted his presence for the great silence. Allura's Alpha growled in disappointment. She tried to make Lance feel comfortable in the house. She got some plush blankets and pillows for him to make a nest. She perfumed them calmly, trying to convey her feelings through her scent.

The pretty Omega did not know how to react to such gifts, did not know whether to be happy or to feel tense. He accepted them anyway and left them in a room. It was a while until he decided to make a small nest in the same room, with cloth from his pack and the one given him by his Alpha.

Allura didn't like that action, but she respected it. It was an advance.

Then they went back to sleep together, in the same bed. They did not touch, there was like a force field in the middle of the bed that prevented them from being closer. Something is something, Allura thought.

One day Allura informed Lance that she was going to work and that she would be a little late. During the time that Lance had returned, she stuck to following her work schedule, no longer than necessary. But since it was the end of the year, the work was a lot and she must stay to finish it on time. He looked at her with opaque eyes, nodded as he turned around.

She didn't act like a respectable alpha. It broke in front of him. She knelt down and rested her head on Lance's thighs. She cried and begged him to believe her. Lance hugged her and kissed her cheeks. "I believe you, 'Lura." He helped her with makeup and she went to work.

They approached again.

They were slow. They started holding hands in public and inside the home. Then they rubbed their glands on their wrists and necks. They were already kissing ... And they were already touching ...

That was the current tension. This day is the day. They gonna have sex.

The last time was before she began her affair with Lotor. Almost three years. Was nervous. She felt stupid buying condoms as a teenager. Does not matter. That would be their night.

When she got home, the first thing she was greeted with was the couple's mixed smells. It was almost like the old days.

She climbed the stairs and entered the room. There was Lance, inside the nest that he had finished a few days ago. That was more than enough signal for Allura. An Omega close to his heat, making a nest inside the room and not in another hidden place. Lance… he was ready and so was she.

"¡Cariño!," Lance exclaimed from the nest, dressed in a blue silk robe and short pajamas. He was watching something on television.

"Hello, honey" she tried to pretend calm by kissing the omega's head. She changed her clothes, a silk dress pajamas, something simple, easy to remove.

Lance stretched his arm toward her. Allura almost jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and kissed him on his cheek.

They talk about work. Lance tells her about his new educational project, and Allura doesn't omit details. As she narrates how Romelle made the coffee almost spill out of her nose her hand started down Lance's abdomen. The omega is with his eyes closed and a sleepy smile on his face, before the caresses he lets out a purr and that is the limit of Allura.

There is a short silence until the Alpha is on the pretty omega, caressing his legs until they are separated and she is between them. She kisses him slowly and it is reciprocated, Lance tangles his long fingers in Allura's curly hair, pulling in that way that he already thought forgotten. The kiss becomes needy, the two begin to brush like hot teens, and the indicated movement of Lance's hips makes Allura's cock begin to unsheathe.

When moving away from the kiss, the Omega goes to his neck and always daring, gently presses the scent glands of the alpha with his tongue, the girl gasps and without thinking lower her hand between Lance's legs to meet the treasure, with proper force she massages the glands of her husband's thighs, causing the boy to moan with his head back. A daring smile crosses Omega's face, his eyes wide with ecstasy and his lips panting as he watched his wife work on his bottom. He can feel the start of slick at his entrance.

Allura couldn't contain her smile as she sucked on Lance's soft neck, the boy with nimble fingers pushed the Alpha's pajamas out of the way and she wasted no time in doing the same, quickly heading for her husband's already erect nipples. The moans increase and the Omega trembles excitedly, she sucked him like a hungry animal.

The woman was so preoccupied with her work that she was taken by surprise by the movement of Lance's hips against her member. She moaned desperately at the slippery feel of the hole. Lance firmly pulled Allura's hair and kissed her again, she loved that, the tingling on her scalp as Lance played with his tongue and at the same time his free hand caressed the growth of the woman.

As they parted, Allura thrust two fingers fully inside the omega, moving slowly, pushing through the wet tunnel. That mischievous smile that she missed so much was there, messy kisses and quick hands everywhere.

She played with him for a while until her hole was wet enough, and without resisting on anymore the Alpha pushed her hips up. Lance groans, pleased to finally have something inside him, but Allura is not up for games. With a growl she grabs her sexy husband's hips and shoves him down. At last she was inside him. Lance complains, but she knows her bitch loves rough. She turns it over with her still inside him. And without warning she began to penetrate the wet hole, what she loves most about his omega during sex is how vocal he is, even while biting the pillow the deep moans were loud enough to be enjoyed. She tightens his brown hips, the contrast with her darker skin exquisite. She cum first, the knot swells inside Lance, but without wasting time she takes her husband's dick and begins to shake it. With a strange but adorable moan, he cums on the nest blankets. They were both breathing heavily and trying to regulate their breathing, with fatigue and satisfaction Allura leaned her forehead against Lance's back.

There is a certain calm in the air until Lance's soft laughter interrupts it, then it gets louder.

"It doesn't help my self-esteem that the Omega I just fucked laughs after sex." The alpha joked as she kissed the boy's back, joining in the laughter.

"No, is not that". now he was calm. “I just- well, I never thought I'd miss pulling your hair so much. I mean- God! I missed you so much ”. Allura's heart sank and she laid her cheek on Lance's back.

"I'm sorry. I really regret all this. " She whispered softly. The knot is deflated enough for Lance to turn around.

"I forgive you". He kissed his wife carefully and gave her that smile. "You have been a good Alpha, I forgive you ... but don't do it again, I wouldn't bear it."

And there they were. The tears. She needed that. Be a good alpha, be recognized for her Omega.

“I will be better for you. From now on, every day of our life I will do whatever it takes to be a better Alpha for you. " She carefully reached down to kiss the pulse on Lance's neck.

"I love you". The Omega muttered wearily.

"Thanks for loving me"

**Author's Note:**

> And if you want, you can follow me on twitter, wink wink (@_Dinamic_)


End file.
